Petrektius
Petrektius, also known as John Smith, was an Ancient Greek demigod son of Hecate. During the 1970's, Petrektius acted out a one man war against the Olympians, creating an impenetrable suit of armour that could wield the powers of an assortment of stones, each containing the power of each of the Olympians. Eventually defeated, Petrektius was sentenced to eternal punishment in the Underworld, forever trapped between Tartarus and the River Lethe. He is the main protagonist of the story ''The Stones of Olympus''.'' History Early Life Petrektius was born and raised in Ancient Athens by his father and step-mother. By the time he was a young man, he had read almost every tale and story about demigods and the gods themselves. One night, he was finally visited by his mother Hecate, who began to notice syllirikus had a strange effect on those around him. Knowing he had only influenced specific people, mainly travellers, she asked her son why he chose these men specifically. Petrektius answered that he believed these people had been demigods, being able to sense their presence more vividly than other mortals. Hecate brought him to the Oracle of Delphi, and with her, Apollo was present. The Oracle sensed that Petrektius would become a grave threat to the Olympians and their children many centuries later, and become more powerful than any of them. While Apollo was weary, the other Olympians did not believe the oracle, as Petrektius was a mere mortal and would die not even a century onwards. Hecate was forbidden from appearing before Petrektius again. For many years, Petrektius continued to read various scripts, learning any and all things he could about the gods. And as he aged his powers also grew as a son of Hecate. One night, the goddess Eris told him that if he found a way to become ageless without immortality, he would be sheltered from the Olympians for millennia, enough time for this prophecy to become true. Petrektius sought out the goddess Hebe, whom he knew still harboured a grudge against her father for replacing her with Ganymede as the gods cup bearer. Petrektius gathered the greatest fruits and jewels he could find, and one night, entered the alter to Hebe, sacrificing them to her. Coming face to face with the goddess, Petrektius told her that mortals would soon forget about her as they did Hestia. Fearing this, Hebe asked what the latter wanted. Promising to create a greater cult for her to be worshipped, Petrektius asked for eternal youth, to show the mortals her true power and blessings. Convinced, Hebe granted his request, leaving as night fell. With this blessing, he grew younger before the youths and maidens of Athens, beginning his small group of followers. However, this was merely a ploy. Petrektius took these youths to the Kerameikos, a burial ground of Athens. There he told his followers that old age would claim them, but that sadly, death would. Petrektius, using his power, killed all of these followers, sacrificing them to Geras, the god of old age. Geras appeared before him, greatly. offended that youths and maidens were sacrificed to him. In his anger, Geras tried to curse Petrektius with eternal oldness. This however was Petrektius' plan. Being blessed with youth, yet cursed with old age, Petrektius had succeeded in attaining eternal life without being immortal. He soon learned however that even though he would remain a middle aged man, he could still die a mortal death, and so he set to work constructing a suit of armour for himself. One night, he snuck into Hephaestus' forge, intending to steal a number of different metals and create a suit of armour indestructible from mortals, monsters and even the gods. However, his mother and Hephaestus appeared before him, agreeing that he was too dangerous to be left alone. He was once again cursed, but this time, he was cursed to seek out the greatest metals known to man, but unable to as the greatest were on Olympus itself. The Stones of Olympus Forging his armour For a few thousand years, Petrektius had slowly tracked down the metals he had once tried to steal from Hephaestus. Hephaestus had bestowed these metals for his demigod children to use in their own forges, which would eventually end up on black markets around the world. By 1970, Petrektius found the metals he needed. Paying off the Cyclops Ountilus, Petrektius had his suit of armour forged, stronger than his original idea. The armor was forged with Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and others, Petrektius perfected the armor greater with his own powers as a son of Hecate. The armor was made unbreakable, and deadly to anyone else who wore it. Around the armor, numerous plates included small holsters, small enough to bear gems and stones. Creating the Stones First Stone Still wanting to stay off the radar of the Olympians, Petrektius travelled to Florida, tracking down an unknown demigod child of Nike. After killing the demigod, Petrektius spent days creating his first stone. Taking part of their soul, and their demigod powers, Petrektius created his first stone, with he power of Nike herself. He placed the stone on one of the right arm plates of his armor. Killing Spree With his first stone created, giving him power over victory, Petrektius set forth to create his next stone. Travelling to Chicago, he tracked down Gaspar Caffalo, an Italian immigrant and a demigod son of Hades. Easily overpowering the elderly demigod, Petrektius took far less time to create his next stone. Creating the Death Stone as a result, Petrektius placed it on his breast plate. With the powers of victory and death in his possession, Petrektius travelled north towards New York City, intending to find Joan Erickson, a daughter of Aphrodite. While travelling through New York state however, Petrektius was tracked down and attacked by Astrid Downing, a hunter of Artemis. Though highly skilled as a hunter and a daughter of Hecate, Petrektius eventually gained the upper hand, leaving her near death. Petrektius decided to use this opportunity to create another stone before finding Joan. He created his newest stone with the death of Astrid, containing the powers of Artemis. He placed the stone on one of his left arm plates. Soon enough, Petrektius made it to New York City, tracking down Joan to her apartment. Petrektius quickly killed her, creating yet another stones, with the powers of Aphrodite herself. He placed the stone on one of his other left arm plates. With the powers of Victory, Death, the Hunt and Love, Petrektius became the most powerful demigod living. His War Defeat Punishment With Petrektius finally defeated, he was stripped of his amour. Zeus insured that Nike, Hades, Aphrodite, Artemis, Ares, Apollo and Hecate reclaimed the stones created from their fallen children. Hades would throw the Death Stone in the River Phlegethon. Artemis and Aphrodite kept the Moon and Love stones in their personal possession, while Apollo keeps the stone in 'a very secretive place', most likely on the island city of Leto. Zeus imprisoned Petrektius in the Underworld. Unable to kill him nor remove his immortality, as he had been blessed and cursed in ancient times, Zeus had the latter suspended between Tartarus and the River Lethe, where his mind would be forever lost. Personality On the outside, Petrektius displayed the cunning and curious attitude of an ancient Athenian. He proved to be an exceptional liar, having convinced Hebe herself to grant him eternal youth. He knew when and where to use the power of his stones, evading both Demigods and the Olympians (even Zeus himself) for months. Fatal Flaw Petrektius' fatal flaw is hubris. Being both an Athenian and a son of Hecate, Petrektius believed he was unstoppable, which was only made more self-convincing when he attained a number of stones to fight the Olympians. His true hubris began when he attained the Victory Stone. Abilities Demigod Abilities * '''ADHD': Petrektius possesses supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. * Dyslexia: As a Greek demigod, Petrektius was hardwired to understand Ancient Greek. It hardly effected him however as he was able to understand a number of different languages, on top of already speaking and understand Ancient Greek from growing up in Ancient Athens. * Peak physical strength: Even as a demigod, Petrektius was above the strength and speed of a normal demigod, able to go toe to toe with the likes of Astrid Downing, a Hunter of Artemis. These skills aided him in catching up to and fighting demigods like Zeus and Ares' own children. His Armor After forging and donning his new armour, Petrektius began creating a number of different stones, using demigods and immortal followers to create them. * [[Victory Stone|'Victory Stone']]: Petrektius created his first stone sometime before 1973, having killed a demigod child of Nike to achieve it. It took him days to create this stone, managing to combine their demigod essence with a part of their souls. * [[Death Stone|'Death Stone']]: While in Chicago in 1973, Petrektius tracked down Gaspar Caffalo, an Italian Immigrant who he discovered was a demigod son of Hades. ** Necromancy: ** Life span Detection: ** Umbrakinesis: ** Shadow Travel: * [[Moon Stone|'Moon Stone']]: While traveling to New York City, Petrektius was tracked down and attacked by Astrid Downing, a Hunter of Artemis. With no demigod children of Artemis existing, Petrektius chose Astrid to create the Moon Stone. Eventually however, he was undone by this stone, as Astrid was actually a demigod child of Hecate, like him, and the part of her soul that inhabited the stone overpowered his own control. ** Moonlight Manipulation ** Animal Manipulation * [[Love Stone|'Love Stone']] ** Pathokinesis: ** Shapeshifting: Having the power over love, Petrektius gained the ability to shape into another loved ones. This allowed him to trick Lee Gilmore and kill him without effort. * [[War Stone|'War Stone']] ** Anger manipulation ** Weapon manipulation * [[Sun Stone|'Sun Stone']]: After killing Lee Gilmore, a son of Apollo, he used the death to create one of his final stones, containing many of the powers Apollo possessed. ** Photokinesis Trivia * Petrektius name combined the Greek words sylléktis (meaning Collector) and Petres (meaning stones). As such, his name loosely means "Collector of Stones" Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hecate Category:Philanahembree Category:Tartarus Residents